


The More the Merrier

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Episode Related, Group Sex, Kink Meme, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during episode 3x03, "Under the Gun."  After her reunion with Royce, Beckett is eager for more.  Castle is invited, of course, but who else might be able to join them?  (For the purposes of this fic, Josh does not exist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

Beckett was riding an unexpected high, having been reunited with Royce after so many years. Seeing him brought back a flood of memories, from the long shifts of her first year on the force to the short night they had spent tangled and thoroughly fucked in his bed. It had only happened the one time; he had sworn it had been a mistake, but she had never been quite so sure. 

Her thighs were pressed together under her desk in a futile attempt to smother the need that fed off of each faded snapshot of that night. She blinked against the images of his lean body, sweaty against hers, and his thick cock, sliding so smoothly into her young body. The dark and intimate secrets that had been shared in the span of a few hours. When Royce's voice broke through the increasingly intense daydream, she snapped her head toward him and hoped her expression wasn't as naked as those two people from years ago.

"Hey, kid. I'd love to take you and Castle out for a drink...catch up with you, get the recent dirt from him. He said he's up for it if you are."

She choked back a laugh, leaving her stray thoughts behind. "Of course he is. He wants the old dirt from you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

*****

Two hours later, her head was thrown back in honest laughter, another 'Rookie Beckett' story having been told. She was seated in between the two men, rolling her eyes even as she acknowledged how much fun it was to be out with them. Looking at Castle, she couldn't deny her growing feelings for him, her attraction only heightened by the alcohol and ease with which he connected with the man who had meant so much to her once upon a time.

Another round of shots appeared in front of them, beer chasers ready, and she lifted hers for a toast. Her words were dangerous, the potential for an emotional disaster high, but she was slave to the fantasies that had clawed at her with each moment spent in their combined presence.

"To us. All three of us."

She winked and Castle was oblivious to it, but something about Royce's relationship with her had him raising his eyebrows in question. They downed the shots and she simply reached out to place a hand on each of the men, her thumbs brushing across their denim-clad thighs. Beckett took a deep breath before going any further, but then spoke up again.

"How about we finish these beers and then head to my apartment?"

It was Castle's turn to wonder what she had in mind. He looked down at her hands, wandering slowly over their laps. "All three of us?"

"Was my toast that easily forgotten? Yes, all three of us." She paused, clearing her throat. "And, actually, I could call a fourth, if neither of you would mind."

Castle glanced over at Royce, nodding dumbly; Royce just shrugged his shoulders, seemingly intrigued. She stepped away to make a quick phone call while they settled the bar tab. By the time they met outside, she was putting her phone away and hailing a taxi for the short ride to her place.

*****

She kicked her refrigerator door shut and handed beers to both men, a reward for being blessedly quiet about who she had called to join them. Smiling, she assumed Castle was trying to figure it out himself; his guesses probably included Lanie and that new officer, Hastings. They'd both be surprised, but hopefully as aroused as she had been all night.

The sharp knock at the door stopped her from getting too carried away with her thoughts, though her damp panties were a reminder of how far gone she already was. Castle and Royce had moved into her living room, and she swung the front door open more eagerly than one might expect from the usually firm detective.

Dark eyes and a smirk greeted her; a second set of dark eyes appeared a second later. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one looking for a little bit of trouble and a lot of fun.

Esposito stepped forward and spoke against her ear, goose bumps rising in response. “I was with Tory when you called, so I brought her along. Given what you’ve already got planned, I didn’t think you’d mind one more.”

Beckett didn’t mind. Not in the slightest. And, of course, Espo already knew that. They’d had plenty of time to figure out each other’s predilections when they’d fucked around years ago, their kinkiness eclipsing her night with Royce by virtue of the length of their fling. Bringing Tory, the precinct’s tech analyst, into the mix would add an incredible layer to the fantasy already overflowing her living room. Tory’s presence probably wouldn’t disappoint Castle or Royce either.

It was going to be an amazing night.

*****

Royce was sucking softly on her neck and pinching her nipples, her blouse and bra long gone, as Castle helped her out of her pants and thong, his large hands chasing the material down her legs. She looked over to where Tory was already stroking Espo’s cock through his jeans; Tory’s steady eye contact with her over Espo’s shoulder was more than a little hot. Beckett would be lying if she said she wasn’t overwhelmed by all the possibilities of what could happen next, but she let herself relax into the touches of two men, while simply watching the third interact with the attractive woman standing just a few feet away from her.

She pulled Royce away from her neck and crashed her mouth into his, hungry and open. It had been so long, but he breathed something wild into her, always had. Then Castle reached around from behind her to press his fingers against her pussy, slick and ready for much more than he was offering at the moment. Beckett felt him bite into the tendons of her shoulder and Royce had to catch the moan from her mouth; she hoped Castle left a mark, though there was still plenty of time for that. Castle slipped two of his fingers into her, ignoring the awkward angle, then pulled them back out and brought his hand up to where she was still kissing Royce. They broke apart and simultaneously worked to suck her flavor from Castle’s skin.

“Do you want some of her, too?”

Tory’s confident voice caught her attention and she let Castle’s finger fall from her mouth as she turned to watch Esposito nod and mumble something too low for her to hear. She was still sandwiched between Royce and Castle when Tory stepped forward with a curious hand, thin fingers teasing Beckett’s clit before finding the wetness she sought. They all stared as Tory returned to Espo and slid her sticky fingers into his mouth for him to clean; she eventually pulled her hand away only to replace it with her mouth, tasting Beckett on Espo’s tongue.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Her muscles were fluttering, her body desperate for release, and she was the only one who had even been undressed yet.

Acting on instinct, she left Castle and Royce behind and moved to Tory, spinning her away from Esposito. Beckett consciously slowed to kiss Tory more lazily, her tongue cautiously exploring, while her hands began to tug on Tory’s clothing. They separated long enough for Tory’s shirt to be pulled over her head, the kiss resuming when Beckett’s nimble fingers unclasped Tory’s bra. It fell away and Beckett immediately cupped Tory’s breasts, ending their kiss a moment later to bend down and take a taut nipple into her mouth.

Realizing that they’d be more comfortable in her bedroom, she led Tory down the short hallway, stopping to remove the remainder of her clothing when they reached the bed. Beckett was unconcerned with the three men they’d left in her living room, but was certain they were stumbling over each other in an attempt to get a good view of whatever was about to unfold. She pushed Tory down to the mattress and kissed her once more, quickly abandoning her mouth to learn the rest of her body.

It had been such a long time since Beckett had touched another woman, felt the soft skin under her eager fingertips, let her lips skate over tender curves. Her tongue traced a careful line down Tory’s neck, only ending when she returned to the same nipple she had suckled just a minute ago. When Tory shivered beneath her, Beckett smiled against her body, moving to nibble her way down Tory’s toned stomach and toward the legs that had fallen open in invitation.

She gripped Tory’s slender hips and nudged her legs further apart with her elbows. Somewhere behind her, she registered that the men were close and clothes were being tossed to the floor, but she was far too seduced by the scent of Tory’s arousal to pay any attention to them. Again, there’d be time for that. She looked down at the obvious moisture summoning her downward, and lowered her head until she could feast upon it.

Beckett showed no hesitation, turned on and hungry. The first tang made her want more and she easily flattened her tongue against Tory to gather even more of her taste. Burying her face between Tory’s legs, she teased her opening for a few moments before taking Tory’s swollen clit between her lips and sucking softly on it, her tongue occasionally flicking against it as Tory began to arch off the bed. Beckett barely noticed the mattress dipping behind her with the weight of someone joining them, but her hips were guided up by two strong hands and she felt someone’s cock push deep inside her soaked pussy. God, she hadn’t known how much she needed that, but it was perfect.

Strangely enough, she didn’t even care who was fucking her.

She did her best to concentrate on the woman below her, continuing to suck and lick at Tory, responding to each moan and plea for more; at the same time, her body was being rocked forward with every thrust and her own pleasure was building rapidly. Beckett tightened in response, needing all the friction she could find, her clit begging for attention that hadn’t come yet. When she felt someone else climb onto the bed, she looked up to see Esposito kneel next to Tory’s head, his cock ready for her mouth.

Now that she knew where Espo was, Beckett was curious about the other two men, and turned her head to find Castle alongside the bed, enraptured by the scene playing out in front of him. Not surprisingly, he was focused almost entirely on her, staring at the way Royce was slamming into her so steadily, her juices no doubt coating his cock and visible to Castle every time he withdrew from her. While part of her wondered why he wasn’t more interested in participating, one hand lightly stroking himself the only notable movement, she really wasn’t shocked at the voyeuristic side of him; he’d been observing her for so long, it made sense that he’d still be watching as she got fucked three feet away from his naked body. Her inner exhibitionist didn’t mind at all.

Beckett returned to Tory, who was happily sucking Esposito’s cock as he braced himself on the headboard. She really wanted to make Tory come before she let herself fall. Beckett let Royce’s rhythm determine her own, pushing her further into Tory as she found her clit once more and worked it over with her tongue. They all held their positions for quite a while, lost in each other, but Tory’s loud moans, even while her mouth was wrapped around Espo, signaled her imminent orgasm and Beckett increased the pressure against her clit to drive her over the edge.

Esposito stopped thrusting into Tory’s mouth to watch as she broke apart under Beckett; even Royce slowed, carefully holding himself back while Tory bucked against Beckett and begged for more. Even as she tried to prolong Tory’s climax, Beckett couldn’t help but look up at the results of her efforts, the flushed and trembling body making her feel powerful. That power was something she had always embraced in the bedroom, and she fully intended to take it to new levels as they each lost more control.

Nobody stayed still for long. Esposito helped Tory slide up the bed, leaving Beckett on her hands and knees when Royce started fucking her even harder than before, the wet slap of skin getting louder. She looked over at Castle, still barely touching himself, and wondered what caused his eyes to suddenly go wide, dark. Then she felt movement beneath her and was thrilled, and incredibly aroused, to see Espo positioning himself so that he’d be able to lick at her pussy while she got fucked from behind. With him on his back and his cock so close to her mouth, she saw the opportunity to suck him off, but never got the chance; Tory quickly straddled him and took him deep, her still-sensitive body responding with another shiver as she began to ride him. All the motion on the bed meant that Beckett didn’t have the ability to do much more than open her mouth against Tory’s bouncing breasts, her tongue and lips making contact whenever they could.

Just as they were establishing some sort of rhythm, Royce pulled out completely and left her body empty and weeping, even while Espo drank thirstily from her skin. She was ready to protest, demand more, needing someone’s cock deep inside her, when Royce and Castle switched places. Fuck. She’d spent far too many nights imagining this, her busy hand embarrassingly wet as she came with his name on her lips. Now they were here and, oh. Oh. Fuck.

He filled her up with one smooth stroke and her body responding by clenching around him, silently begging for whatever he could give. Castle paused, seemingly unsure of whether to draw out her pleasure or fuck her to oblivion, so she thrust her hips back in an attempt to make him move. It wasn’t the time for slow and sweet; she needed it hard. Fortunately, he figured that out and didn’t hesitate to speed up, gripping her ass and slamming into her without a break.

That’s when they all got loud, moans and cries and curses and invocations. Castle was pulling her hair, clawing at her back, bruising her hips. She loved every second of it; he was claiming her. Tory was riding Espo hard, rubbing her own clit as she got herself off on his cock, and Royce had a tight grip on himself, fortunately practiced in self-control and able to keep from shooting his load all over the group. Not that Beckett wouldn’t welcome that, but there was so much more fun to be had first.

Esposito was obviously enjoying Tory’s enthusiasm, the vibrations from his groans passed along to Beckett. Plus, he knew exactly how to make Beckett scream, his mouth eager against her clit, and unafraid of the occasional contact with Castle’s cock as it pistoned inside her. There was little doubt that he was able to lick her juices off of Castle each time that he released her clit to lap at her wetness. That thought, combined with everything else she saw and felt, sent her flying.

Castle didn’t stop, even as her body desperately clamped down on him, wanting to milk him dry. The sound ripped from her throat was oddly intimate and primal, and Beckett closed her eyes to absorb every sensation. She heard Tory’s moan a moment later and knew that she had come, perhaps almost as hard as Beckett just had. Impressively, all three men seemed to maintain control, clearly motivated by the promise of more.

Once she had caught her breath, Tory climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Esposito eased out from under Beckett, and Castle backed away, leaving her to collapse to the mattress, temporarily sated. Royce took the opportunity to return to the bed, pressing against Beckett and kissing her deeply, his hand wrapped lazily around her waist. God, it felt so good to have him close again, his familiar smell and rough touch. And with the strength of her friendship with Esposito, and the dream of something more with Castle, she was in heaven, surrounded by all she could have wanted.

Except that she wanted more. Her head was spinning, nearly delirious with the idea that had crept to the forefront of her mind. Logically, she knew there was no reason they’d turn her down; that much was obvious from everything that had already happened. Still, it was big, really big. And she needed it with every deep, dark part of her.

Beckett moved to Royce’s ear, whispering to him, nervous about giving a stronger voice to a depraved desire. He simply nodded, steady as usual, and rolled off the bed. As he opened the nightstand drawer, she turned to face the other three. Tory had returned from the bathroom and was draped across a chair in the corner. Castle and Esposito stood next to each other almost comically, naked and waiting for instruction as if it were just another day at the 12th. 

She looked back and forth between them, finally reaching out her hand. “Castle.”

He joined her on the bed immediately, and she made room for him to lie on his back, even as she began stroking his cock, so heavy and welcome in her palm. The look in his eyes was one of wonder and need, and Beckett forgot about everyone else in that instant, straddling him and sinking down over his cock, certain that nothing else mattered. When she felt his large hands grip her waist and start guiding her movement, his hips thrusting upward to meet her, she brought herself back to the moment and began to rock against him. 

Royce had watched them for a minute, but finally walked around to the foot of the bed and crawled between Castle’s legs. She felt one of Royce’s hands help spread her apart, the cold lube dripping onto her ass as she refused to still against Castle’s cock, riding him unabashedly while she still had the ability to do so. Royce pushed her forward to give himself more access, her nipples now brushing against Castle’s chest as she moved over him, and then one finger was pressed deep inside. Yes. He slid it out slowly, then filled her hole again, just as smoothly. A few seconds later and another finger was added to her ass, so tight and wonderful. Yes, yes, yes. She just needed him to keep going.

Espo was the only one in the room who had actually fucked her ass before, but even he didn’t know how much she loved the feeling of having both of her holes full at the same time. How often she had used two dildos together to reach that level of ecstasy, cries absorbed by her bedroom walls as she experienced some of the most intense orgasms of her life.

A third finger stretched her, preparing her for Royce’s cock, and she opened her mouth against Castle’s for a sloppy kiss, their tongues as wild as her fantasies. Somehow, he was still able to speak, stealing her breath to do so.

“Do you want Royce’s cock in your ass while you’re still riding mine?”

Her pussy contracted in response, but she still managed two words. “Fuck yes.”

With that, Royce removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, her readiness and the lube making the transition easy. The three of them found a rhythm surprisingly quickly, Castle’s leverage limited, but Royce’s strength enough to help Beckett take them both deep. She moaned loudly; Castle kept talking.

“Your pussy feels so fucking good, Beckett. You’re so tight and sopping wet, and I can tell how much you love getting fucked like this. How much you love that you’ve got two cocks inside you, your ass and pussy getting slammed at the same time.”

God, she needed to come, but did everything she could to hold back. She was worried that it would cause at least one of the others to spill their load inside her and she wasn’t ready for that. Desperate, she looked over to Esposito, who was getting sucked off by Tory again, though both were keeping a close eye on the action on the bed.

“Espo, let me. Please.”

Her gasped request was barely audible, but he reacted quickly, ducking down to give Tory a dirty kiss before crawling onto the bed. He knelt next to Castle’s head, his cock in hand, ready to guide it into Beckett’s mouth; however, for the second time that night, she was interrupted before she could taste Espo, this time by Castle. If there was anything hotter than what she was already doing, it was seeing Castle raise his head to wrap his mouth around Espo’s tip, sucking tentatively. His eyes found hers, seeking reassurance.

“Yes, Castle. Yes.”

They were all so worked up by that time that Esposito probably didn’t care _who_ wanted his cock; Beckett thought it might have been the best idea Castle had ever had. Royce and Castle were both still driving into her with enough force to keep the bed rocking, but she was captivated watching as Espo began to actively fuck Castle’s mouth. It was pretty clear to Beckett that Castle was new to the giving end of blow jobs, but he was doing an admirable job, getting more confident as he sucked eagerly at the cock being thrust past his lips.

When she couldn’t wait anymore, she nudged him out of her way with her head, kissing him briefly before taking Espo deep into her mouth. This was it, exactly what she had wanted. Royce and Castle seemed to speed up, slamming her forward against Espo as they fucked her, their combined groaning purely animalistic. Her heart was racing with the intensity, the knowledge that every hole was full of cock, and for a moment she was afraid she’d pass out. It was just so good.

Then she completely lost control, her body taking over as it demanded attention from all three men. She moved as much as her position would allow, keening around Espo as she drove her hips back against Castle and Royce. Beckett couldn’t remember a time when she had been this wet, this aroused, this lit up with a fire that had set her ablaze. She was being completely taken by three men who loved her, and there was nothing like it.

Their rhythm eventually broke when they heard Tory cry out, slowing to look over to where she still sat in Beckett’s chair, three soaked fingers driving deep as her other hand rubbed her clit hard. They watched her shatter, curling forward with the power of her orgasm, her eyes shut and mouth open. That sight was all Beckett needed to finally let go, nearly choking on Espo as she screamed. She felt her muscles clench around Castle and Royce, as both of them kept her moving throughout her climax, even as she got wetter, the messy sounds encouraging them more.

She shook, the convulsions ripping through her. Everyone began to slow, and Esposito the first to pull away and slide off the bed. Royce followed a moment later, leaving Castle to wrap his warm arms around her as he gently brought her back down, their sweat-slicked skin ignored amid soft kisses. Beckett rested her head against Castle’s chest while he was still buried inside her, and she realized none of the men had come yet. Nice. Very nice.

Castle rolled her over, slipping out for only a second before he slammed back into her. He bent forward just long enough to whisper against her cheek.

“My turn.”

She got no other warning before he pounded her repeatedly, raising her legs to improve the angle for her, the tightness for him. The other three stayed out of the way, observing the way he took charge, and she was mesmerized by the possessiveness in his eyes. She didn’t get to appreciate it for long, though, his eyelids falling shut as he held himself deep, spurting inside her. He thrust a few more times, emptying himself completely, then carefully withdrew and left her alone.

Beckett had no time to wonder what would happen next, Esposito immediately stepping forward into the space Castle had abandoned. He pushed into her and found a punishing pace; she couldn’t help but moan at the image of him fucking her while covered in another man’s cum. Wracked with need, she rose up and supported herself on her elbows, hungry for the view of his cock coated with what Castle had left behind.

Apparently, Royce and Tory were just as eager for a better look, both of them moving to Beckett’s side to watch more closely. Royce wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk off over her body, but Tory stopped him, replacing his hand with her own. Castle, still spent, stood further away, but took in everything on display in front of him.

Having held out far too long, Esposito gave in to his release, filling her pussy again and letting the mixture of fluid leak out around him as he caught his breath. When he finally stepped back, she felt her body drip, overflowing. She stayed sprawled on the bed and looked up at Royce and Tory, her silent request obvious. Tory’s hand sped up, but it didn’t take much effort. Royce groaned and shot thick ropes of cum across her chest, rivulets rolling over the subtle curves. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy being incredibly sated, full and covered in sticky pleasure, fantasies fulfilled.

She heard someone turn on the shower, but didn’t bother opening her eyes until she felt the mattress dip next to her and a tender hand comb through her hair. Castle, of course, loving her like the other two never would; she smiled up at him. The other three took turns rinsing off and getting dressed, no need to hang out and make small talk, though Beckett insisted that they could stay the night if they wanted. Over the next several minutes, they said their goodbyes and left quietly.

Castle stayed behind, helping her up and leading her to the shower. He nudged her ahead, prepared to turn around and give her space, but she reached back to pull him in with her. Neither of them said a word, letting the hot water cascade over their bodies, soap exchanged and hair washed in the silence. When he tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, it was unlike anything else they’d shared that night.

It might have been her favorite part.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt: "Orgy"


End file.
